I Can't Love You Anymore But I Still Do
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Um pequeno sorriso se desenhou no rosto tranquilo de Shiryu de Dragão. Reconheceria aquele cosmo em qualquer lugar da terra. Yaoi, Ikki e Shiryu. Presente de Valentine's Day para Lady Cygnus.


**I Can't Love You Anymore But I Still Do**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria:[Projeto] Palavra de Atena, tema: [luta], [Projeto] Ano Zodiacal I, Signo: [Libra],Slash/Yaoi, MxM relationship, CDZ, Saint Seiya, Ikki de Fênix e Shiryu de Dragão, Songfic (Trying not to love you – Nickelback), Saga dos Pallasites, Saint Seiya Ômega, Missing Scene, Spoiler do episódio 76

Advertências: Nenhuma.

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Um pequeno sorriso se desenhou no rosto tranquilo de Shiryu de Dragão. Reconheceria aquele cosmo em qualquer lugar da terra.

**I CAN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE BUT I STILL DO**

**ShiryuForever94**

Fazia tempo que não se viam aquelas chamas. O brilho intenso do fogo que se elevava às alturas, o calor oriundo de uma fúria agressiva que poucos no mundo conseguiam não temer.

Um pequeno sorriso se desenhou no rosto tranquilo de Shiryu de Dragão. Reconheceria aquele cosmo em qualquer lugar da terra.

Ikki de Fênix voltara.

Era uma nova época, já se haviam passado muitos anos desde que eram jovens cavaleiros querendo salvar Atena do mal que habitava no Santuário.

Seiya se tornara um cavaleiro de ouro, Shun e Hyoga tinham suas próprias vidas e protegiam seus territórios.

Shiryu se casara com Shunrei, tivera um filho que seguira seus passos, Ryuho de Dragão, um rapazinho inocente como uma vez foram todos os cavaleiros de bronze.

Inocência? Não mais. A alma de Shiryu fora estraçalhada, queimada, forjada na luta árdua contra Saga, Hilda de Polaris, Poseidon e Hades. Quando puderam ter algum sossego, logo uma nova ameaça se delineou e o Deus da Guerra, Marte, veio à Terra, o que rendera aos antigos cavaleiros de bronze ferimentos sérios e sequelas terríveis que os impediam de usar corretamente suas armaduras e, no caso de Shiryu, uma privação total dos cinco sentidos.

O pai de Ryuho suspirou profundamente.

Haviam sido tempos difíceis para ele, Shunrei e seu filho. Treinara Ryuho utilizando apenas seu cosmo enquanto cuidava da armadura de ouro de Libra que lhe fora dada por seu mestre, Dohko.

Mas tudo aquilo não era mais importante no momento. Era passado, assim como ficara nas memórias sua paixão adolescente por aquele homem... Por Ikki.

O cavaleiro de longuíssimos cabelos escuros e bem cuidados rilhou levemente os dentes, sentindo seu coração gritar que não fora apenas uma paixão adolescente, que fora amor profundo, intenso e, o pior, ou melhor, correspondido. Shiryu estremeceu ao se lembrar das noites em Rozan, dos encontros cheios de beijos, abraços e... Sexo.

Inquietou-se deixando o cosmo forte remexer-se e chamou a atenção de Hyoga e Shun que apenas o observaram. Talvez eles dois soubessem como Shiryu se sentia, talvez não.

Anos. Haviam sido anos felizes com Ikki, mas o gênio rancoroso, revoltado, agressivo ao extremo do leonino fizera com que Shiryu sofresse um tanto e após uma imensa discussão por um motivo que já não queria lembrar, o libriano decidira por voltar para Rozan e lá ficar, sem o Cavaleiro de Fênix a confundir-lhe a mente e rasgar-lhe o coração.

Claro que houve tentativas de que voltassem a ficar juntos, mas Ikki não era conhecido por sua humildade e Shiryu tentara o máximo que conseguira sublimar a mágoa até que não havia mais como o relacionamento continuar sem que machucassem ainda mais. Fora há muito tempo mas parecia que nem um ano sequer havia se passado, pois quando Shiryu observou as chamas e reconheceu as formas perigosas de Ikki, seu coração se lembrou.

A luta de Ikki com Mira foi até rápida para os parâmetros de um cavaleiro e Shiryu respirou aliviado ao ver que Fênix não se ferira e, mais que isso, vencera com sua característica capacidade de ser sarcástico e agressivo.

Foi quando os olhares se cruzaram que Shiryu teve total noção de que não fora apenas mais um namorico adolescente.

"Eu creio que já acabei meu trabalho por aqui." A voz firme, irascível, quente.

Muito quente.

Shiryu percebeu que suas pernas tremiam e sentiu-se ridículo. Era um homem de quase quarenta anos, não era mais um adolescente, sequer um jovem, era um homem completamente crescido e senhor de si. Ou talvez nem tão senhor de si mesmo assim. Engoliu em seco ao sentir os profundos olhos azuis cobalto encarando-o por baixo do elmo.

"Como está, Shiryu?" A voz de Fênix ressoou novamente após receber um abraço de Shun.

Chama.

**You call to me, and I fall at your feet**

**How could anyone ask for more?**

**And our time apart, like knives in my heart**

**How could anyone ask for more?**

**Você chama por mim e eu caio aos seus pés**

**Como alguém poderia pedir por mais?**

**Nosso tempo separados é como uma faca em meu coração**

**Como alguém poderia pedir mais?**

Mais olhares e nenhum dos dois se moveu. Shun pigarreou e se afastou com Hyoga. Sabiam o quanto Shiryu amara Fênix, sem dúvida e hesitação, tão profundamente que haviam pensado que duraria para sempre.

"Boa luta." Foi a resposta de Shiryu. Ryuho correu para o pai querendo saber se tudo estava bem. O olhar de Fênix sobre o garoto foi carinhoso, algo raro.

"Aprenda com seu pai e talvez consiga ser melhor cavaleiro que é no momento. Ele jamais temeu nada, nem ninguém. É um grande homem." Ikki falou baixo e se virou. "Prazer em vê-lo, Shiryu, lembranças à Shunrei."

Tão rapidamente quanto surgira ele se foi numa cortina de fogo e cosmo fulgurante.

"Ele é forte, pai, e irritadinho também." Ryuho franziu o cenho vendo seu pai observar o lugar onde o cavaleiro de Fênix antes estava e segurou no braço do cavaleiro lendário. "Pai?"

"Sim, ele é." Shiryu deu um sorriso triste e bagunçou os cabelos do filho que logo voltou para junto dos amigos. No seu âmago, o libriano sentia como se todos os sentimentos guardados por anos estivessem voltando em sopros de lembranças que não pensou que tivesse mais.

Não podia sentir tudo aquilo de novo. Não podia... Amar Ikki... Não podia amar Ikki tanto assim! Era casado, tinha um filho, não era... Certo.

Só que era verdade.

"Ele não mudou muito, não é mesmo?" Seiya se aproximou de Shiryu vendo o jeito perdido do amigo. "Faz muitos anos, Shiryu. Nunca imaginei que você fosse ficar assim."

"Está tudo bem." Shiryu respondeu sentindo um arrepio gélido nas costas que lhe dizia que não, nada estava bem. Seu corpo fremia só de pensar na voz de Fênix. Seu ar ficou estranhamente rarefeito e não percebeu quando começou a arfar. Shun e Hyoga retornaram com detalhes sobre o próximo desafio, mas o virginiano logo percebeu que não era aquele assunto que estava incomodando o libriano.

"Você ainda o ama, Shiryu. Eu entendo. Era muito forte o que vocês tinham. Ele sofreu demais quando se separaram. Acho que ele jamais esqueceu você." Shun falou calmamente, sem olhar diretamente para Shiryu. Ficara sem saber porque eles se haviam separado, mas vira a dor de Ikki por pelo menos três longos anos. Tempo demais para alguém que vivia dizendo que era melhor viver sozinho.

O Dragão de Rozan ficou olhando para o céu, sua mente em turbilhões. Os beijos, as juras de amor, os toques... Sentia tudo de novo, o sentimento forte e fulgurante como se renascido das cinzas! Era uma fênix afinal, não era? Ele era... Sua Fênix… Seu começo e seu final. Seu amor.

Amava Shunrei, mas amava também, desesperadamente, aquele homem briguento e agressivo.

Amaria para sempre.

**But if there's a pill to help me forget**

**God knows I haven't found it yet**

**But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to**

**Mas se existe uma pílula para me ajudar a esquecer**

**Deus sabe que eu ainda não a encontrei**

**Mas eu estou morrendo de vontade, Deus, eu estou tentando**

"Por que não tenta falar com ele?" Hyoga tentou apaziguar a crescente agonia que sentia no amigo.

"Não temos mais nada a falar. Isso ficou claro há muitos anos. Preciso seguir em frente. Tenho que falar com Ryuho mais tarde, entrar em contato com Shunrei que deve estar preocupada, afinal nós dois estamos aqui..." Lembrar da esposa em Rozan o fazia sentir-se culpado. Sempre sentira um amor calmo e controlado pela chinesinha. Procurara ser um bom marido e, se não fosse pela luta terrível contra Marte, talvez tivessem tido mais filhos. Ela era ótima esposa, uma pessoa incrível.

"Foi exatamente o que você fez da primeira vez, Shiryu. Você o deixou ir, julgou que tudo estava acabado. Tem mesmo certeza de que é o que você quer agora? Nem sempre o destino nos dá novas chances." Seiya não podia deixar de notar o cosmo em consternação do melhor amigo. Adorava Shunrei, mas entendia como ninguém o que eram assuntos mal resolvidos. Não queria que Shiryu ficasse pensando eternamente naquilo.

Dor. Shiryu sentiu uma pontada no meio do peito, manifestação física dos sentimentos há muito trancafiados. Não houvera um fim. Seu cosmo alteou, vibrando de agonia, sem que conseguisse controlar. Era grande demais, forte ao extremo. Aquele tipo de amor que muitos chamariam de eterno. Não houvera um adeus definitivo, apenas haviam parado de conversar.

De repente, um calor repentino, um rufar de asas e muita agressividade se espalhando pelo local. "Saiam." Sem explicações. A voz tonitruante. O cosmo que afugentava qualquer um.

Shiryu arrepiou-se inteiro, a roupa chinesa simples parecendo fina demais para protegê-lo do frio que sentiu ao ouvir aquela voz tão perto. Ele voltara. Por que ele tivera que voltar?

Riria, se conseguisse, pois Ikki era conhecido por sua presença quente, fulgurante, basicamente cheia de calor. Não podia estar com frio...

"Estaremos por perto." Foi a simplória resposta de Seiya, que sorriu levemente. Se conhecia o gênio belicoso e a determinação daquele leonino, não iria ser nada fácil para Shiryu se negar. Ah, tinha certeza que Fênix não havia voltado para dizer apenas um "oi". Era sempre assim, se você não resolve as coisas em seu passado, ele volta para cobrar uma solução.

"Ikki, eu..." Shiryu baixou o olhar, completamente sem ação. Não se parecia em nada com um homem feito. Tinha o jeito de um garoto.

"Seu filho é um cavaleiro honrado. Você e Shunrei devem estar orgulhosos." Ikki piscou e sua armadura deixou seu corpo, mas não importava, a presença dele era marcante mesmo sem ela.

O libriano finalmente ergueu o olhar e fitou Ikki. Estavam mais velhos, algumas rugas, corpos ainda maiores, jurava ter visto um fio grisalho no cabelo farto do leonino. Sentia como se o tempo houvesse voltado e tivessem novamente quatorze, quinze anos. Amor envelhecia?

"Desculpe não ter entrado em contato." Shiryu conseguiu falar, o peso de anos de silêncio parecendo sair aos poucos.

"Eu o visitei várias vezes, acompanhei o treinamento que deu ao seu filho usando seu cosmo. Você é surpreendente."

Em choque, Shiryu arregalou os olhos muito azuis e ficou como que arquejando, sem conseguir dizer nada. Ele estivera lá? Quantas vezes? Se vira o treinamento de Ryuho, então… Não fazia tanto tempo. Quando? Como? Por que?

Ikki desarmou o semblante e pareceu tão jovem quanto Shiryu se lembrava. "Eu não ia me afastar de você e ficar por isso mesmo. Não é isso que amor significa, não para mim. O fato de que estávamos separados não era motivo para que meus sentimentos arrefecessem. Entenda que eu sempre quis sua felicidade. Se você está feliz, tudo está bem para mim. Eu amadureci, Shiryu, não sou mais o mesmo cara." Fez alguns momentos de silêncio e deu dois passos, ficando bem perto do libriano. "Só o meu amor que jamais mudou."

O discípulo de Dohko esperava tudo, menos aquilo. Estremeceu inteiro dessa vez, as mãos suando frio, o olhar arregalado, o coração enlouquecido, o cosmo fulgindo, reagindo loucamente à presença de Ikki. Não se lembrava de ter visto aquele homem se mostrar tanto, falar tanto sobre o que sentia. Ele era sempre arredio, difícil de lidar e, embora se dessem muito bem em muitos aspectos, Shiryu sempre achara complicado lidar com o jeito dominador e de quem julgava estar certo o tempo todo do leonino.

As palavras de Ikki pareciam fogo em sua alma. Não era aquilo que amor significava? Partir não pusera fim ao sentimento. Estar distante não queria dizer que tudo sumira. Mentira para si mesmo. Jamais o esqueceria. Forte, profundo, inesquecível. Tentara de todas as maneiras, domesticara seu coração a aceitar o amor calmo e pacífico da esposa, mas a verdade era crua: seu amor estava ali, na sua frente e não importava o que fizesse, continuava sendo amor e quanto mais queria crer que não era importante, mais incontrolável se tornava.

**Trying not to love you, only goes so far**

**Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart**

**Can't see the silver lining, down here on the floor**

**And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for**

**Cause trying not to love you**

**Only makes me love you more**

**Tentar não te amar, só é possível até certo ponto**

**Tentar não precisar de você, está acabando comigo**

**Não é possível ver o lado bom, aqui no chão**

**E eu continuo tentando, mas eu não sei para quê**

**Porque tentar não te amar**

**Apenas me faz te amar mais**

Por que Ikki tinha que tornar tudo tão mais difícil?

"Agora que já sabe, creio que pode continuar indo em frente, pois é o que você tem feito, não é mesmo?" O mais velho parecia mais relaxado e calmo. Era impressionante como ele continuava bonito.

"Por que... Por que não falou comigo?" Shiryu encontrou as palavras e piscou algumas vezes, não querendo acreditar que todos aqueles anos...

"Você está casado, Shiryu, tem um filho, o que eu diria? Que ainda o amo exatamente como antigamente e que adoraria que jogasse tudo para o alto, toda sua paz, sua vida tranquila, para vir comigo enfrentar o mundo de dor e lutas que sempre teremos com o aditivo de ter que compreender o meu gênio horroroso? Eu não tenho nada a lhe oferecer além dessa pessoa irritadiça e inquieta que você já conhece. Tudo mudou e nada mudou. Não sou a mesma pessoa, posso ter amadurecido, mas sou a mesma pessoa, tenho ainda os mesmos defeitos irritantes de querer ter razão e sou mandão ao extremo. Só que agora eu compreendo que se eu dividisse mais de mim mesmo com você, talvez fosse mais aceitável que apenas fechar a cara, dar as costas e esperar que você fique em silêncio me esperando voltar do surto." Havia sinceridade e firmeza nas palavras e no olhar.

Shiryu não conseguia pensar direito. Era o fiel retrato deles dois, de como havia sido tantas vezes. No entanto, havia muitas coisas boas. Sempre podia contar com ele numa situação ruim, havia fidelidade extrema, o irmão de Shun era dedicado ao relacionamento e sexo entre eles sempre fora fogoso e prazeroso ao extremo. Havia mais. Aquele homem tão chucro e violento podia ser muito, muito carinhoso e companheiro. Arrepiou-se novamente, uma chuva de lava escorregando por sua pele ao se lembrar de tantas coisas boas. Um relacionamento não era feito apenas de bons momentos, disso sabia muito bem, mas porque não conseguira ver isso claramente naquela época?

Ikki nunca deixara de amá-lo e ele... Ele ainda o amava. O que estavam fazendo? Tanto tempo se fora, tantos anos longe um do outro, tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Mal piscava, sua mente remoinhando, indo e vindo, passado e presente, confusão.

"Se continuar olhando para mim desse jeito eu vou esquecer que considero a fidelidade algo valioso, que prometi a mim mesmo que não iria destruir sua vida perfeita e não vou me controlar mais. Se não escutou da primeira vez, eu ainda te amo e me custa horrores estar aqui sem poder abraça-lo e fazê-lo voltar para mim, mas eu tenho honra, como você sabe muito bem. Não espero que faça diferença, mas precisava que soubesse." Ikki não gostava de se sentir daquele jeito, mas Shiryu era quem o fazia perder o ar marrento e apenas viver. Aquele homem era seu equilíbrio perdido. Era... Seu homem.

Shiryu debateu-se entre seus deveres de homem casado e seu coração ainda louco de amor. Não podia magoar Shunrei! Ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia não sentir aquele amor. Fora sincero com a esposa quando se casaram. Amava-a sim, mas não era... Não era igual ao que sentia por Ikki, nem poderia ser e ela bem o sabia e aceitara por conta do tanto que o amava. A completitude que tinha com um outro cavaleiro jamais se igualaria à diferença de vidas que possuía com a esposa.

Não era justo que ela sofresse. Ryuho também sofreria. Todos sofreriam por causa de Ikki.

Francamente! A quem estava enganando. Não era por causa de Ikki, mas sim pelas escolhas dele, Shiryu.

Por outro lado, poderia poupar sua família, mas seria justo que ele e Ikki sofressem? O leonino sofria? Porque Shiryu estava sofrendo sim. Mantivera tudo guardado e longe do alcance de sua mente para que não sentisse o que estava sentindo agora: desespero. Agonia. Uma mescla de pânico de ver novamente aquele sentimento que parecia fadado a assombrá-lo pelo resto de sua vida como já vinha assombrando e sendo ignorado. Pensava nele sempre que se distraía.

Sentia falta dele. Nem o tempo minorara a falta que sentira dele.

**And this kind of pain, only time takes away**

**That's why it's harder to let you go**

**And nothing I can do, without thinking of you**

**That's why it's harder to let you go**

**E esse tipo de dor, só o tempo pode levar embora**

**Por isso que é difícil deixar você ir**

**E não há nada que eu consiga fazer sem pensar em você**

**Por isso que é difícil deixar você ir**

Continuaram se olhando por mais alguns momentos e Ikki deu meia volta. "Hora de ir. Qualquer dia desses eu apareço em Rozan para tomar um chá com sua família. Adeus, Shiryu."

Segundos. Eram aqueles segundos que decidiam toda uma vida. Era uma batalha, não com os punhos, mas com o coração.

"Não vá." Shiryu falou em tom decidido. Não podia ficar daquele jeito. Teria que admitir que ninguém jamais seria como Ikki em sua vida.

Ikki estava de costas para o libriano e mordeu os lábios, inspirou ar, profundamente e virou-se com o olhar brilhando em fogo. Esperara por aquele momento por muitos anos. Relutara em trazer tudo à tona novamente, mas precisavam daquilo, ambos. Não ia retroceder, nunca mais.

"Não me peça isso se não for para ficar comigo. Eu não quero restos, Shiryu. Eu o quero inteiro. Se não posso ter, não quero pedaços. Eu me respeito demais para isso. E respeito mais ainda a você."

Existiam bombas que despedaçavam corações? Shiryu tinha certeza que sim. Estavam sendo usadas agora, na forma das palavras do homem que amava.

O tempo parecia ter simplesmente congelado. Tensão e medo, hesitação, dúvida. De ambos os lados.

O coração do leonino rimbombava. Sua fronte se viu coberta com algumas gosta de suor tal seu estado de inquietação. Seu cosmo estava a mil, mas não transparecia tanto pois já era normalmente feroz e incendiário. Sua mente pedindo, clamando, que seu coração fosse finalmente ouvido e assumisse o controle. Por que tivera que reaparecer? Por que não ficara calado? Por que se dispusera a conversar com Shiryu?

A resposta era tão clara que parecia brilhar em cima dos olhos de ambos.

Porque se amavam. Muito. Não era algo que simplesmente sumisse ou fosse esquecido, por nenhum deles.

**But if there's a pill to help me forget**

**God knows I haven't found it yet**

**But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to**

**Mas se existe uma pílula para me ajudar a esquecer**

**Deus sabe que eu ainda não a encontrei**

**Mas eu estou morrendo de vontade, Deus, eu estou tentando**

"Eu não posso simplesmente..." Shiryu começou a falar e viu um sorriso sarcástico se formar nos lábios de Ikki. Ia perdê-lo, de novo. Não sabia o que ele queria que dissesse, como reagisse.

"Como eu disse, não aceito migalhas. Sua esposa não merece meio amor, tampouco eu. Você merece amor parcial, Shiryu? Parece que se contenta com isso." Agressivo. Ele sempre era agressivo e por vezes cruel.

Shiryu arfou. Ele o estava provocando? Desgraçado! Ele sempre soubera muito bem como fazer aquilo. "Você está sendo injusto!" Respondeu um tom mais alto que gostaria. Era calmo e cordato, mas aquele cavaleiro o tirava do sério.

"Estou sendo sincero. Sempre foi algo que apreciou em mim. Você se escondeu atrás do amor de Shunrei. Não do seu amor por ela, mas do amor dela por você. Quem é que foi injusto? Quem esteve mentindo? Posso ler seu cosmo com tanta facilidade que é como se não tivesse se passado um dia. Você me ama, Shiryu, sempre amou e sempre vai amar. Eu sou essa porcaria de homem cheio de defeitos e você me ama mesmo assim!" Ikki era destemperado por natureza e dava ainda mais mostras disso quando estava agoniado e encurralado como uma fera ferida.

O ferimento que o Cavaleiro de Fênix possuía? Seu amor por Shiryu. Não ia cicatrizar. Não ia ser esquecido. Havia feito de tudo para deixar para lá e seguir em frente, mas via-se retornando a Rozan vezes sem fim, em busca de um olhar, um sentir de cosmo. Migalhas.

Não ia mais suportar pedacinhos! Queria tudo, queria de novo. Queria naquele exato momento. O ar plácido, a inteligência sagaz, o cheiro dos cabelos, a textura macia dos fios longos se espalhando pela cama quando faziam amor, os gemidos roucos, a pele com cicatrizes de tantos anos do que se poderia chamar de caserna, as conversas inteligentes, os sorrisos, a vida!

**Trying not to love you, only goes so far**

**Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart**

**Can't see the silver lining, down here on the floor**

**And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for**

**Cause trying not to love you**

**Only makes me love you more**

**Tentar não te amar, só é possível até certo ponto**

**Tentar não precisar de você está acabando comigo**

**Não é possível ver o lado bom, aqui no chão**

**E eu continuo tentando, mas eu não sei para quê**

**Porque tentar não te amar**

**Apenas me faz te amar mais**

Shiryu irritou-se. Era muito raro, mas acontecia. Noventa por cento das vezes que perdera as estribeiras a causa era uma só. Ikki de Fênix.

"Acha que posso deixar tudo para lá, jogar tudo para o alto, decidir em segundos? Não é tão fácil e tão sem problemas assim. Não posso simplesmente me atirar nos seus braços sem antes ao menos dizer algo a Shunrei! Eu devo isso a ela." Calou-se de pronto, olhos arregalados. O que dissera? Escolhera Ikki? Por todos os deuses… Escolhera Ikki…

"Sempre soube que quando você perde seu controle fala a verdade. Esquece de ser politicamente correto e reage com a mais pura verdade do seu coração. Parece que não mudamos tanto assim." Ikki chegou mais perto ainda. Um sorrisinho cretino nos lábios bem feitos, os cabelos revoltos balouçando por conta do vento, o olhar fixo no do libriano. "Diga que me ama." Falou baixo, estavam próximos.

Shiryu estava perdido. Um motim fora feito em seu corpo e mente tendo seu coração por comandante. Não havia mais como negar, como fugir, como tentar deixar para trás o que nunca fora abandonado. "Você continua insuportável." Sua raiva se esvaindo rapidamente ao compreender que tudo que Ikki fazia tinha o único propósito de fazê-lo desistir de negar.

Capitulou. Rendeu-se. Entregou-se.

"Nunca deixei de amar." Murmurou sabendo que não tinha mais forças. Estava cometendo a maior loucura de sua vida. Todos os anos com Shunrei. Seu filho. Tudo deixado de lado.

Por amor.

**When a voice from behind me,**

**That was fighting back tears**

**Sat right down beside me, and whispered right in my ear**

**Tonight I'm dying to tell you**

**Quando uma voz atrás de mim**

**Que estava lutando combatendo as lágrimas**

**Sentou-se bem ao meu lado e sussurrou no meu ouvido**

**"Esta noite eu estou morrendo para te dizer**

"Eu sei." Ikki foi rápido. Agarrou-o num rompante e o beijou, sofregamente. Esperara o suficiente. Dera a Shiryu todas as informações relevantes, todos os dados, todos os motivos. Ele era seu. Somente seu. Como deveria ter sido.

Sentia muito por Shunrei, mas ela não era idiota. Ela estivera com Shiryu, como amiga, durante os vários anos em que ele e o libriano namoravam abertamente. Ela vira todos os olhares, o companheirismo, o amor.

Não havia culpados, nem inocentes, havia apenas a verdade de que se amavam intensamente e não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

Separaram-se com uma mescla de redenção, medo, felicidade, paixão.

"Quando essa batalha acabar..." Shiryu murmurou.

"Eu vou fazer você gemer no meu ouvido a noite inteira..." Ikki respondeu com ar sedutor e canalha.

"Ikki..." Shiryu ainda conseguia ficar levemente corado. Aquele leonino infernal!

"Adoro quando fica sem graça e quase geme meu nome." Fênix beijou-o novamente, insistentemente, roubando-lhe o ar, a sanidade e o senso de dever, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Perderam-se um no outro em abraços e carícias. Não viam, nem ouviam, mais nada.

"Arrumem um quarto, por favor." Shun sentira o cosmo do irmão por todo o tempo. Sabia bem como ele se sentia, mas não achara que era seu direito interferir. Eles tinham deveres a cumprir. Tinham uma ameaça a vencer, mas haveria sempre tempo, por mais escasso que fosse, para um sentimento tão bonito. Postergara o máximo possível voltar até onde os dois estavam, mas era necessário.

"Irmãos caçula, sempre empatando a vida sexual alheia..." Ikki respondeu sorrindo abertamente e se afastando um passo de Shiryu.

"Ikki!" Shun arregalou os olhos. Seu irmão era impossível!

"Você e Shiryu ganham alguma coisa pra ficar repetindo meu nome?" O humor do leonino mudara radicalmente. Estava leve, feliz, em paz. "Bem, Shiryu mais geme que fala meu nome, mas é a mesma coisa. Ou talvez nem de longe seja a mesma coisa." Gargalhou abraçando o libriano com força.

"Ikki!" Shiryu quase revirou os olhos. Ele era… Sempre fora… Desbocado.

"Temos uma guerra, mais uma, a vencer. Por quem queremos proteger, por Atena." Ikki sorriu, o coração cantarolando. "Por vocês..."

Não ia ser fácil, nunca era simples. No entanto, ao menos daquela vez, havia dois corações finalmente reunidos, como nunca deveria ter deixado de ser.

**That trying not to love you, only went so far**

**Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart**

**Now I see the silver lining, from what we've fighting for**

**And if we just keep on trying, we could be much more**

**'Cause trying not to love you, ohhhh**

**Trying not love you**

**Only makes me love you more**

**Only makes me love you more**

**Que tentar não te amar, só me levou até certo ponto**

**Tentar não precisar de você, está acabando comigo**

**Agora eu vejo o lado bom, do que nós vinhamos lutando**

**E se apenas continuarmos tentando, poderíamos ter muito mais**

**Porque tentar não te amar, oh**

**Tentar não te amar**

**Apenas me faz te amar mais**

**Apenas me faz te amar mais**

* * *

Nota: Eu não havia publicado aqui porque muita gente dizia que o fandom de Saint Seiya estava morto. Como eu publiquei uma fanfic e muita gente leu, eis meu presente de Valentine's Day pro fandom de Saint Seiya. Especialmente para Lady Cygnus, minha primeira beta, uma pessoa que me ensinou muito! Feliz Valentine's Day, querida"


End file.
